


Cosmo Five

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, Multi, Romance, Whatsapp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya ha creado un grupo… ¿Un grupo? Sí, de Whatsapp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portada

[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/cisne_hyoga/media/cosmo%20copy_zps5zl1v1np.jpg.html)


	2. Capítulo 01: Seiya ha creado un grupo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Seiya ha creado un grupo… ¿Un grupo? Sí, de Whatsapp.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personajes:** Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu…  
>  **Pareja:** …?  
>  **Género:** Humor, Amistad, Romance (?)  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Advertencias:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/ ¿?  
>  **Palabras:** 1.213  
>  **Notas:** He leído algunos fics de whatsapp de los santos, y en verdad que la idea me gustó mucho. Aquí mi versión.  
>  **Fecha:** 21/08/2016  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

_Has creado el grupo ‘Cosmo Five’_

_Has agregado a Shun al grupo_

_Has agregado a Hyoga al grupo_

**Hyoga**

¿Cosmo Five? Qué somos una boys band adolecente?? 17:56 

**Shun**

A mí me gusta!! 17: 58 

Seiya, no te olvides de agregar a Shiryu y niisan. 17:58 

Tienes los números, verdad? 17:59 

_Has agregado a Dragón violeta al grupo_

_Has agregado a Niisan al grupo_

Hola! 18:03

 **Hyoga**

Te vi hace solo dos horas, Seiya… no pienso volver a saludarte. 18:04 

**Shun**

Hola Seiya! 18:04 

Hola Hyoga! 18:04 

**Hyoga**

Hola Shun!! 18:05 

A él si lo saludas, verdad? 18:05 

Hipócrita!! 18:06 

**Shun**

^-^/ 18: 06 

**Hyoga**

Ningún hipócrita… A tí te he visto, a Shun no. 18:09 

Es que Shun ha estado M.I.A XD 18:11 

Que tanto haces Shuny-buny?? 18: 12 

**Hyoga**

Shun debe estar esforzándose mucho… 18:12 

No hay vez que no lo vea lejos de sus libros y apuntes. 18:13 

Si sigue así será el próximo presidente de los EEUU 18:15 

XDXDXDXD 18:15 

**Hyoga**

Seiya, Shun estudia medicina… que tiene que ver eso con convertirse en presidente de Norteamérica?? 18:16 

No sé XD 18:17 

Pero será algo grande 18: 17 

Que dices tú, Shun? 18:18 

**Hyoga**

No parece estar en línea... 18:20 

Debe estar ocupado 18:20 

Tal vez esté en clases. 18:21 

Es muy tarde para que esté en clases. 18:25 

Tal vez esté en una cita. 18:27 

**Hyoga**

Por qué tiene que estar en una cita, forzosamente?? 18:27 

Oh vamos, no te pongas celoso. 18:28 

:3 18:28 

**Hyoga**

No estoy celoso! 18:28 

No, claro que no! ¬_¬ 18:30 

**Hyoga**

>:( глупый!!! 18:31 *1 

Oh vamos, que no sabré leer ruso, pero sé que me estas insultando. 18:32 

**Shun**

Hyoga, el lenguaje!! 18:34 

No contesto en unos minutos y ya el grupo tiene más de veinte mensajes. 18:34 

No tienen nada que hacer? 18:35 

**Hyoga**

No. 18:36 

No 18:36 

Bueno, yo debería estar acompañando a Miho… 18:37 

Pero no quiero ir solo al matsuri 18:37 

**Hyoga**

Como solo? 18:40 

Vas con Miho, no solo. 18:40 

Sí, pero no quiero ir SOLO con Miho. 18: 41 

Shun, tú quieres venir con nosotros? 18:41 

Yo pago lo que quieras!!! 18:42 

**Shun**

Lo siento Seiya, pero ya quedé en salir hoy. 18: 43 

Tienes una cita?? 18:43 

Es linda? 18:43 

**Hyoga**

Una cita en mitad de la semana? 18:44 

Eso no molestara tus estudios, Shun? 18:44 

Ahí salió el celoso… 18:45 

Déjalo en paz, Hyoga!18:45 

Que con lo que ha estudiado puede pasar un mes sin estudiar seguro!! 18:46 

**Hyoga**

Ni me meto, ni soy celoso. 18:46 

Solo me sorprende que tenga una cita entre semana. 18:47 

Claro, y lo haces de puro hermano preocupado. XD 18:50 

Ikki dos al rescate!!! 18:50 

Jajajajajaja 18:51 

**Hyoga**

Mira tú… деформированным карликовая. 18:54 *2 

Ahora sí… 18:55 

Lo voy a buscar en Google Hyoga. 18:55 

**Shun**

Pueden dejar de pelear por aquí, estoy ocupado y hacen que suene el celular cada dos minutos. 19:00 

Hyoga por favor… Me haces reír. 19:00 

Claro!! Porque tu si sabes ruso!! 19:01 

Que dice allí, Shun??? 19:01 

Dímelo! 19:01 

**Shun**

Noooo… :P 19:01 

Y no, no tengo ninguna cita, dejen de inventar cosas. 19:02 

No, si a mí no me molesta que tengas citas… 19:04 

El único interesado aquí es Hyoga. 19:04 

**Hyoga**

Вы не проснетесь сегодня. 19: 05 *3 

**Shun**

Por qué? 19:05 

Tienes problemas de sueño, Seiya?? 19:06 

Nooo…?? 19:07 

Acabo de hacer una captura de pantalla Hyoga!! 19:07 

Te lo advierto 19:07 

**Hyoga**

Díselo a alguien a quien le importe. 19: 09 

Como a un juez… 19:09 

O a Niisan… 19:10 

Por ejemplo 19:10 

Sé que a él también le puede importar nuestra conversación. 19:10 

**Hyoga**

Просто попробуйте. 19:11 *4 

**Shun**

Chicos… por favor. 19:12 

No tengo una cita… 19:12 

Estoy estudiando con un amigo, y es importante… 19:12 

Me dan un respiro?? 19:13 

Sí, capitán!! 19:13 

Solo no te quemes el cerebro.19:13 

**Hyoga**

Ok 19:14 

**Shun**

Traten de encontrar algo productivo que hacer. 19:14 

No hay problema. 19:14 

Yo me voy al matsuri. 19:14 

Nos vemos. 19:14 

**Hyoga**

Hola? 21:23 

Hola Hyoga!! 21:23 

Te has dado cuenta que a fin de cuentas si me saludaste otra vez!! 21:23 

XD 21:23 

**Hyoga**

Sí, ok. 21:24 

Que haces? 21:24 

Doy vueltas. 21:25 

En el matsuri 21:25 

Con Miho 21:25 

**Hyoga**

Oh… 21:27 

Esperabas que alguien más contestaras, verdad? 21:27 

**Hyoga**

Sí, cualquiera que no fueras tú… en realidad. 21:30 

Sabes algo de Shiryu? 21:30 

Está en medio de las montañas si eso es lo que preguntas 21:31 

No sé qué tan buena sea la recepción celular allí, en verdad. 21:31 

**Hyoga**

Oh, es verdad. 21: 32 

Estas muy aburrido, no? 21:32 

:P 21:32 

**Hyoga**

Me lo dice quien está acompañado y aun así tiene la cabeza metida dentro de su teléfono. 21:33 

Pensé que tú y Miho se llevaban bien. 21:33 

Que pasa que no quieres estar solo con ella? 21:33 

Eso no es de tu incumbencia 21:35 

Y si no hablamos más del tema… 21:35 

**Hyoga**

Dejaras de molestarme tu a mí? 21:36 

Digamos que cuando Shun regrese a la conversación… 21:36 

No le diré lo mucho que lo extrañaste. 21:36 

**Shun**

Quien me extraña??? 21:37 

YOOO!!! 21:37 

Te extraño un mundo, Shun!! 21:37 

Dónde estás?? 21:37 

**Shun**

Jajajaja. 21:38 

Volviendo a casa en estos momentos. 21:38 

Y tú? Aun en el matsuri? 21:39 

Siiii… pero ya pretendo volver a casa. 21:39 

Hay muchos mosquitos XD 21:39 

**Hyoga**

Ahora la llamas así??? 21:40 

Que descortés eres, Seiya. 21:40 

Ah, y ahora que lo recuerdo 21:42 

Hyoga también te extrañó mucho, no amigo? 21:42 

**Shun**

Awww 21:43 

Que lindos 21:43 

Es verdad, Hyoga? 21:43 

**Hyoga**

Yo siempre te extraño, Shun. 21:44 

Y disfruto de mi tiempo contigo… 21:44 

Es más de lo que algunos pueden decir de otros amigos. 21: 45 

Claro, porque siempre tienes un amigo pesado que malinterpreta tú amistad 21:46 

Verdad Hyoga?? 21:46 

**Hyoga**

No sé, dímelo tú. 21:48 

**Shun**

No sé ustedes… pero al parecer yo puedo hablar de eso bastante bien. 21:50 

Si?... Como es eso? 21:51 

**Shun**

Así parece… 21:51 

Pueden creer que Akihiko no me invito a estudiar como yo creía? 21:51 

**Hyoga**

Cómo?? 21:51 

Eh?? ⊙０⊙ 21:52 

Que quieres decir?? 21:52 

**Shun**

Exactamente eso. 21:53 

No me invito para que estudiáramos 21:53 

Solo quería emborracharme. 21:53 

Ahh… estoy tan enojado!! 21:54 

Soy tan tonto… 21:54 

**Hyoga**

Te quiso emborrachar?? 21:54 

Donde estas Shun? Voy por ti!! 21:54 

Sí, y los dos espérenme que voy saliendo para allá. 21:55 

**Shun**

No hace falta… 21: 56 

Solo estoy un poco mareado, no tome más de dos cervezas en realidad. 21:56 

Y casi llego a la mansión. 21:56 

**Hyoga**

Bien, salgo a los portones a esperarte. 21:56 

Y ya que estas, antes de salir pide un pizza 21:58 

Y unas cervezas… 21:58 

Voy para allá. 21:58 

**Hyoga**

No es tiempo para eso, Seiya 21:59 

Bueno, solo quiero que Shun no se sienta mal por ser el único… 21:59 

…casi borracho. 21:59 

**Hyoga**

Te lo repito Seiya, tu broma no ayuda. 22:00 

**Shun**

Ya llame a la pizzería 22:01 

No peleen! 22:01 

Pero tú pagas, Seiya 22:01 

Sí señor!! 22:03 

**Hyoga**

Cuanto quieres apostar que hizo la señal aunque no lo estés viendo?? 22:04 

**Shun**

Para qué? 22:04 

Ambos sabemos que lo hizo!! 22:04 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas finales:** Y, que les pareció? Primer capítulo de una serie no muy larga… tengo una vaga idea de lo que quiero así que no debe tardar mucho en concretarse el fic… 
> 
> Clases de ruso básico/insultos gentileza de míster Google: 
> 
> 1: глупый = Idiota 
> 
> 2: деформированным карликовая = Enano deforme 
> 
> 3: Вы не проснетесь сегодня = No despiertas Hoy 
> 
> 4: Просто попробуйте = Solo inténtalo 
> 
> ¿Gusto? ¿No gusto? 
> 
> Déjame saberlo, las críticas constructivas ayudan mucho… y las destructivas también 
> 
> No lo olvides, hasta una patada en el culo te ayuda a ir hacia adelante.


End file.
